Fighting the Future
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: Ninth story, and Sequel to "Project: Collision" a strange army... a group of kids from a disrupted future, the return of old, supposedly dead allies... what will happen to Chaos, Katherine, and everyone you know and love when problems come from the Light Dimension,and the Future? What they always do! OCs and pairings in this story! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, kind readers of Fanfiction! Today, I'm posting my NINTH story! :D yeah, nine stories! Not bad for someone who started writing in September last year! :D but regardless, time to thank those who reviewed my previous story! :D**

**Nomad: Silver: *shrugs* it was necessary!  
Chaos: true, but where do you think _he _learnt it from? *makes a :D face as you ruffle his quills, before turning to Kelly, and laughing* no promises, Kels!  
Jet: *raises eyebrow, unimpressed*  
Gee, never would've guessed, Nomad! :D XD  
Sonic: *looks to you and shrugs*  
Knuckles: *mirrors Sonic*  
Chaos: *nods*  
Nope, we're never gonna hold back! :D  
D'aww! Nomad! :D But here you are at chapter... fifteen? Sixteen? And it's doing great! :D**

**Rya: XD it could be you're slightly copying them...?  
Chaos: *backs away slowly* 0_0  
*shrugs* true, dat...  
Eggman: *chuckles* yes, I'm back! Surrender to-! *gets knocked over by Knuckles*  
Yeah! Thanks, Rya!**

**Sandy: XD Me, too! :D  
All these people are the people I read, when you and the others aren't writing and I need some inspiration... XD  
Chaos: *smirks*  
Yeah, come on, SandHeart! I'm getting impatient! :D D'aww! You started us! :D  
Chaos: why, 'sank you! :D  
*lowers mirror*  
Chaos: *raises an eyebrow* because we're sibs! That's why! :D  
Indeed. :D**

**Amicus: Chaos: *shrugs* sure, you're welcome to, anytime! :D  
Sonic/Knuckles: *raises their eyebrows at you before continuing to fight*  
Heh, weird is cool! It's what makes the Ohana the Ohana! :D**

**Zorz: wow, _totally _Soul-Crushing! I'ma shakin'! :D**

**Retto: *shrugs*  
Chaos: yes, Eggzilla! :D  
... WHAT IS THIS MADNESS! D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything in that franchise. However, I _do _own the new characters in thsis story, the thing that is the enemy, and one of the new character's father (who is mentioned) Now _READ_, I command you! :D**

**Chapter 1**

Screams filled the air. Weapons fired and reloaded, orders were sent flying through the air to warriors on both sides, each attempting to one-up the other. Resources were short on both sides. It was only a matter of time before one side tired. But the only difference was one side was getting more warriors by the day, while the other was losing them.

A golden hedgehog, with red streaks leapt and rolled to the side as an explosion echoed around him. Lying behind him were the remaining body parts of the unlucky soldier that moved too slowly. The hedgehog stared at the limbs remaining "poor kid…" an explosion jolted the young hedgehog- fifteen, to be exact- back into reality, reminding him he was in a war zone, not his family home. He pulled is bow from his back, nocked an arrow, and ran on.

The hedgehog was so focused on making he didn't get hit, he didn't see the cat in front of him. With a surprised "Whoa!" the hedgehog fell. The cat turned, quickly summoning at blade of Dark energy and pointing it at the hedgehog's throat, only to look in surprise as she recognised who it was "Storm?"

The hedgehog chuckled "good to see you to, Soph. now, do you mind putting your sword away?" Sophie considered it "I suppose…" the sword vanishes into thin air, and the cat pulled Storm up "so, why are you out here?" Storm laughed "I can't say. You?"

It was the cat's turn to laugh "I'm just out here, waiting for my boyfriend to come back." The two grinned, before embracing. The happy moment was ruined by a weird clicking sound, then a voice said "ah! How touching! But I'm afraid your couple moment is over!"

Storm exchanged his bow for dual blades, and Sophie re-summoned hers. The two went back to back, unsure of where the attack would come from. A bolt of energy came from the right, and Storm deflected it. The two split off as a bolt rocketed right through where they were standing. Finally, the opponent revealed itself. A humanoid, with scaly armour, and a slightly reptilian face-guard.

Storm snarled "you…" the thing laughed "yes, me. How's your dear mother doing? And your fathe-!" he paused "oh wait, I forgot. Your father's _dead_." Storm roared, lunging at the thing "AND _YOU _KILLED HIM!"

The thing moved, dodging the move "indeed. I did. And now I will partially finish what I started." Storm shook his head "not on your ****ing life, *****!" Sophie raised an eyebrow at the language. Storm rarely cursed, swore or did anything of the sort. He was clearly angry.

Storm lunged at the thing again, to which it responded by trying to slug him in the face. Storm dodged, and fired an arrow in its eye, point blank. It howled in pain, and tried to grab him. Storm dodged the move that could've potentially killed him, and kicked the thing in the soft spot.

It roared in pain, and sent of a wave of energy bolts. The hedgehog cut right through them. If he wasn't severely ****ed off before, he certainly was now. He yelled "go to hell already! Die!" he lunged for the thing, a stab aimed for the soft spot, only to find his upward slash hit thin air. He once again swore loudly, and tried to sense where his opponent was.

He sensed a movement to his right, and dodged the lunge. He shot an arrow through the thing's hands, before sending another one through the thing's other eye. He said coldly "there. You and Dad match." The thing, now without sight or ability to grab anything, started to plead "please! Let me live!"

Storm laughed, then said "did you show my _dad _any pity when you did this to him? No, I'm gonna make this as painful as I possibly can for you." He started at the hands, pushing every finger back till he heard them snap. He proceeded to do this to the wrists, then roughly pulled the arrows out of his eyes and hands.

Storm proceeded to break every bone in the thing's body. Half of him was giving him the "what the hell are you doing?" but the other wanted revenge. And he was going to get revenge. The thing was passed out, twitching a little at every bone broken, every movement that was imposed on him. Storm decided to end it. He leapt, and stomped down on the thing's back. It died.

Storm looked at it with intense hatred, before spitting on it "that's what you deserved, *****." He started to walk off, Sophie trailing after a few paces. She sped-walked until she caught up "what was that all about? You seemed really angry…" Storm looked at her. Tears were running down his face "that thing _killed _my dad. I had every right!"

He said it, but it sounded more like a question. Both of them knew that Storm's Father wouldn't impose such a fate on anyone. It wasn't in his nature. He was as kind as he was strong. Storm shook his head "look, I'll see you around. I'm heading back to Base Camp."

Sophie watched Storm go "_revenge was necessary, but wasn't that too much?_" the cat sighed, yelping as the sounds of war started up again. She rolled her eyes "I really hate that sometimes…" she dived into a nearby trench, and walked back to Base Camp through the safety of a tunnel.

**So here we are! Chapter 1, all wrapped up! :D**


	2. A regular day

**And here we are for round two! :D I'm hoping everybody likes this story. It was kinda hard to write, especially since my ability to write kinda faded out for a while... nonetheless! Thanks to those who reviewed! :D**

**Sandy: ah, yeah, I'm like that to.  
Yeah quite dark... that was what I was going for!  
Yeah, do we? *deliberately ignores fourth short*  
Storm: *frowns* it was necessary...  
Hmm... story idea! what if Hydro (from your future) and Storm (from mine) _met_? *eye go big at the possibilities*  
Here's the next cahpter! nd I can't wait for the twins to start the adventure***

**Nomad: Silver: *sighs* whatever!  
Chaos: *grins, before ruffling Kelly's dreads* aw, come on! Don't be so down!  
Y'know Chaos, you shouldn't promise liike that, after all...-!  
Chaos: shush!  
Jet: *rolls eyes, before jetting (hah pun!) off*  
Sonic: *does the same*  
Agreed! :D  
A lot more!  
Yep, _really _interesting! :D**

**Retto: well, Storm's father? *rolls eyes* you _know _what I'm gonna say!  
*looks on top of head* cowboy hat!  
Sophie: thank you! *smirks at Storm*  
Storm: *sighs* whatever!**

**DISCLAIMER: you guys know what I do and don't own. Here, have this. *chucks chocolates to you and OCs***

**Chapter 2**

"Yo, Eggzilla! Aim well, and you might actually hit me! You're making this _far _too easy." Chaos the hedgehog smirked as he dodged missile, leaping onto them like they were footholds rather than implements of destruction. He reached the top, and homing-attacked the dome that protected Eggman.

He transferred his Wisp energy into his palm "Lazer!" a blast of cyan energy rocketed towards the mech, shortly followed by a blast of Chaos energy, Light energy and Dark energy. Chaos grinned as his siblings joined him- Katherine the Light Giver, Shadow the hedgehog, and Sierra the (kindasortanotreally) Follower of Darkness

Eggman growled as he pressed a button, and a large, worm-like creature, bigger than the Egg Carrier, made its appearance, smashing through a building. As shrapnel rained down, a games machine with the words "YOU LOSE!" printed on the screen, smashed down. Chaos stared at the building, where a lot of people had gathered, and said "dang, that's _really _unlucky."

The Egg Worm let out a roar, shattering glass. The sides opened, and lots of robots leapt out. The now empty worm proceeded to join with Eggman's mech. The thing spun a couple of times, before raising its right arm, and making a "come at me" gesture.

Chaos was happy to oblige. He rushed the bot, his eyes and fists glowing a cyan colour. He leapt up, and yelled "Laser!" the hedgehog turned into a cyan blur, racing across and hitting the new mech in the core. He transformed back to a hedgehog, and leapt off the mech, kicking it for good measure.

The thing stumbled for a moment, before righting itself, and firing a missile. In a blue blur, Sonic the hedgehog sent the missile back to its owner with a homing-attack. He spun on the spot, wagging a finger "don't think a simple transformation's gonna keep _us _down!"

Eggman growled, sending his bot into a charge. The hands retracted, replaced with guns which started firing shots of hot lead. The group started charging to. The mech transformed into a hovercraft style machine, attempting to run the group over. The group split, Sonic and Chaos charging it head on, Sierra and Katherine split to the side, running their blades through the sides of the machine, and Shadow vaulted over it, stomping on it and firing barrage after barrage of Chaos spears.

"Sonic, catch!" Tails flew over in the Tornado, dropping two power rings into the blue blur's hands. Sonic smirked "thanks, Tails!" Chaos started going cyan again, and Sonic started spinning. The two let their moves loose at the same time, crashing into, and through the machine.

The mech exploded, and sent Eggman flying out of it, landing on the hard tarmac. He took one look at all the faces surrounding him, determined grins and smirks on their faces. He surprised them by yelping, and used their moment of shock to run away.

Chaos laughed as he watched the 'evil genius' run "well, his run suits him." Sonic chuckled "I had him following me like _that _for most of an adventure." Chaos raised an eyebrow "when?" Sonic sighed "when we found Shade's tribe."

Chaos nodded "ah…" he looked around, seeing the rest of Team Heroes and The Dimension Jumpers ran towards them. Amy glared at Sierra, then turned to Chaos, demanding "did she touch him?" Chaos raised an eyebrow, and Amy raised her hammer "_did she_?"

That was it. Chaos burst out laughing "your worry is funny, but unneeded." Amy rested her hammer on the ground, leaning against it "that doesn't answer my question."

Chaos simply chuckled "that's the one question you'll never get an answer for. At least, from me." He looked around "well, it would appear that the citizens of Station Square need our help no longer. Well, until Eggman comes back, that is."

Kaine and Lyra, along with the leader of their Team, Midra, walked over. The orange echidna grinned "the people are okay. No one fell out of that building. The only casualty of that building was the games machine." Xsus pouted as she pointed to the wrecked machine "aww! But those things are so cool!"

Everyone tried to resist laughing (apart from the usual, emotionless ones) and Kelly the echidna frowned "well, what now?" right on cue, her stomach roared, and she blushed. Chaos chuckled "ideas after lunch?" Kelly, Xsus and Charmy all nodded.

Sonic frowned, looking around "most of the joints are packed due to the attack. I swear all the businesses here profit from these battles." He spied a food vender "oh, chilli-dog stand! My call!" As the blue hedgehog rushed off to get his food, Chaos commented dryly "well, that's him fed. What about the rest of us?"

Robyn frowned "we could always go to the Prower house…" she glared as someone muttered "mansion…" before continuing "I can whip something up there." Chaos nodded "any takers?"

Most raised their hands, and Chaos nodded "decided then." He grinned "hope you can cook for this many, Robyn." Shadow raised an eyebrow "someone wait here for Faker. He'll want to know where we are. Especially after our last little skirmish with Eggman."

Sierra shuddered "by the Followers don't remind me of that…" Shadow nodded "exactly." Sonic ran back up to them, half a chilli-dog in his hands "hey guys!" he quickly finished his chilli-dog "so, what's the plan?"

Chaos grinned "heading to the Prower Mansion for grub." Sonic shrugged "okay." He looked around "why are we all still here then?" Chaos shrugged, before tossing up his Soul emerald "Chaos Control!"

**Two down, Chaos knows how many more to go!**


	3. Another fight

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of chapters. I realised I was waiting on someone, but they're a _bit _busy at the moment, so I'll just carry on. Thanks to Retto the Otter, BlackStormNomad and Cor Amicus for reviewing!**

**Amicus: don't we all? They're such fun! And I'll take note of that!  
Glad you like those two lines! *grins*  
Amy: *anime anger eyes*  
Amy, we've been over this. You _know _what happens next...!  
Amy: welp *gets shot out of a cannon*  
And you'll see soon.**

**Nomad: Silver: whatever. :P  
Chaos: *returns the hug while giving me a "don't ruin the happy kid's moment" look*  
Puns are cool.**

**Retto: ha ha! Success!  
Nope! Cowboy hat for me!  
Storm: *smirks at Sophie as she glares at him*  
Of course he is!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Time Period: Future  
Location: Base Camp**

* * *

As Storm walked into Base Camp, he was greeted by three familiar faces- Katherine, Sierra and Maria. Katherine scowled at the boy "we heard you all the way over here." Storm shrugged, and Maria continued "where'd you _learn _that?" Storm pointed over to some human soldiers, who were sitting underneath a tattered GUN emblem.

Sierra raised an eyebrow "where is she?" Storm shrugged again "I don't know." The Follower's eyes turned icy "you _left _her out there?" Storm shook his head "she said she was looking around, so I came back here."

Sophie walked in, and got a few remarks, but the two were finally allowed back in. Sophie scowled at the hedgehog beside her "caudex! You got us _both _in trouble now!" Storm tried to speak, but Sophie cut him off "I know that thing killed your father, but was that all necessary?"

Storm continued walking, not turning back to face the cat "they killed my father in the worst way possible. He couldn't see any of us around him. He was alone. That's the only reason why he died that day. He hadn't given up, he wasn't a coward, he was alone."

As the hedgehog walked to his quarters, another cat, this time silver-white with dark highlights, walked over "what's got into him?" Sophie sighed, explaining. After she'd finished, the other cat nodded "d'you think he'll be alright?"

Sophie sighed "I wish I knew, Sang. Sometimes I wonder if even Maria can understand that kid." Sangna laughed "I think she probably does. She loved Chaos, and we _all _know what he was like." Sophie rolled her eyes "true…" the conversation was then joined by four people- Sonic and Shadow the hedgehogs, Robyn Prower and Kelly the echidna.

Sonic rushed up to them "hey guys." Sophie grinned "hi~!" Sonic rolled his eyes at that, and Sangna laughed "nice to see you!" she mock-bowed "so, what does the mighty Blue blur want with us?" Sonic frowned "actually, you could help. I heard Storm got pretty angry earlier."

Shadow rolled his eyes "he's my brother's son. I'm sure he's fine, Faker." Sonic raised an eyebrow "you can never be too careful. Mind telling me what happened?" Sophie looked in the direction where Storm had run off to "Storm was out there for reasons I don't know. We headed back here again, where one of those things came out. It was…" she sighed "it was the one that killed Chaos…"

Sonic nodded "that would explain the anger. Where is he now?" Sophie pointed "his quarters, but Xsus is there already." Right on cue, the cat came out of the room. His fur was slightly damp and puffed up. He looked at himself, then glared "no one laugh."

Too late. Everyone started to laugh. Even Shadow couldn't keep a small chuckle escaping his lips. After a moment, the laughter settled down, and Sonic asked "so how is he?" Xsus looked back "not too good. He was feeling bad to begin with, but considering how everyone's getting on his back about it, it's only making things worse."

Sonic nodded "huh… well, I'm on duty next, and I need to get Caliburn…" Sangna grinned "still using the Dull-Blade?" Sonic chuckled "he's still useful to me. He's saved my life more than once." With that, the blue blur dashed off. Shadow pulled his own blade, one made of Chaos energy "I suppose I've got to help him." The Ultimate life-form flashed off, and a door opened.

Storm came out, glanced at the two cats, before making his way past them. Sangna started to follow, but she was held back by Sophie. The white cat glared at the Dark Blue one "why?" Sophie looked in the direction Storm had gone "because I know where he's going. He likes to go alone."

* * *

Storm stared at the memorial as he knelt in front of it. He read the names of the dead:

_Silver  
Rouge  
Amy  
Jackson  
Ria  
Chase  
Knuckles  
Shade  
Midra_

Storm sighed as he read the last, and latest, name

_Chaos_

Storm shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but his mind was clouded. A voice behind him said "clear your mind." Storm whirled around. Behind him was Xerius, with a smaller duplicate of him, and a bat, with cat like features. His kids, Sorro and Juno.

Storm hesitated "I'm not sure… I follow?" Xerius sighed "you need to clear your mind. It's the only way you'll find out. I understand your need for revenge, but it didn't get you far. You shouldn't go for revenge if something happens to your mother or Sophie. It could lead to your downfall." The cat gave a small chuckle "I don't need my powers to see that."

Storm frowned "I understand… but why use your real voice?" Xerius looked away "I to, needed to clear my mind. That's why I disappeared." He gestured to the memorial. Storm could see it was scrawled out, but he could still make out the cat's name. Xerius continued "it's time we both moved on. I know you almost as well as your father. He asked for myself to be one of the ones to watch over you should he pass. And that's exactly what I'm doing."

Storm's eyes widened "Xerius…" the cat frowned, then nodded "I sense it to. It's too quiet." His voice turned telepathic "_come on._" Storm nodded, and the two turned to leave, only to hear the call coming from the main part of the base "_CONVERTER DROIDS_!"

Xerius and Storm looked at each other. Storm's expression said it all. Both ran toward the city, Jun and Sorro following after a couple of seconds. Storm drew his blades, Xerius and Jun unleashed their claws, and Sorro pulled one of the many bottles from his bag. They were quickly joined by Shadow.

The black hedgehog muttered "I swear, I'm going to kill that blue idiot when I next see him!" Storm rolled his eyes "save it for later, Shads." The other kids snickered, but were silenced as Shadow glared, who also looked away as Xerius glared at _him_.

* * *

They reached the main part of the base. It was absolute chaos. GUN soldiers were taking positions, trying to take down droids. To the right, the sounds of battle. Katherine and Sierra has teamed up for once, taking down droids. With them was Lizzie, daughter of Amy and Jackson, swinging her mother's hammer and taking out droids. To the right, a massive tangle of vines were taking out enemies. The sound of lasers could be heard. The Prower family.

Cream and Xsus flew over, along with Kelly and Robyn, who were on foot. As they watched, things went pear-shaped for the humans. Droid started taking them. Some started firing frantically, gunning down their own men. Storm rolled his eyes "those humans are idiots." He let and arrow flying, sending the main droid's lasers into overdrive, stunning his own army, and causing most of the droid to drop their human prisoners.

Storm prepared another arrow, and this time, Sorro covered it in the contents of one of the many bottles he had. He let it fly, and it got all the droids' attention. Of course, they all headed towards the small group. Storm nocked more arrows, and each was covered in a liquid, Starfire and Artic fire. He closed one eye "hasta-la bye-bye, suckers!" he let the arrows fly, and the resulting explosion knocked most droid out.

As the rest of the droids (who had sense) retreated, Storm took a look at the damage. It was nothing too serious. Nothing that couldn't be repaired. The group rushed out towards him. Maria raised an eyebrow "diverting everything to you, huh?" Sierra rolled her eyes "recklessness. Runs in the family."

Katherine sighed "but at least it's all clear…" she looked around "I need to talk to Zap and Tails." With that, she walked off. Storm sighed "well, what now?" Maria raised an eyebrow "you kids need some sleep." Storm shook his head "hey!" he protested "I do not-!" he was cut off by a yawn. He glared at himself, before going back to his quarters.

**So, Katherine's gone to Zap and Tails... what could she possibly need them for? Creating something? Read and review, and I'll see you next time *leans forward and disconnects***


	4. Base infiltration

**So, we're into the next chapter! Let's go! :D**

**Amicus: *watches Amy fly off with a grin*  
Um sorry, I don't get the reference...  
Yeah, a lot of S'. Sorry..  
Yeah, it's cute...  
Good! Things will have to wait! :D**

**Nomad: Silver: *pokes back*  
Chaos: the way it should be.  
Yeesh, impatient... :P**

**Retto: and fish custard.  
You know me so well...**

**Chapter 4**

Chaos frowned as he crept around FD's new base. He adjusted his cowboy hat, straightened out the clothes from one of his latest adventures. He dodged a flashlight, and grabbed the rope that had been left for him. He tugged three times, before being hauled up.

He glanced at his partner, who was none other than Sierra. He muttered "now, we wait for the rest of Team ARK to do their job…" Sierra raised an eyebrow "FD wouldn't think of two people going against his whole army. Mostly because two people against an army would lead to the two dying very quickly."

Chaos nodded, before clicking on his binder "Shadow, do you read me?" the black hedgehog's voice came through "_I hear you. The rest of my team should be joining you soon. They're going after the Chaos emerald FD stole. So, what's you and the killer's status?_"

Sierra glared, and Chaos said "now Shadow, be nice. We're doing okay, but this weather's seriously getting to me." Mobius was experiencing a blizzard, and Station Square, along with the surrounding area, wasn't being left out.

Shadow rolled his eyes "_quit complaining. I'm sure you have something to make you warm?_" Chaos looked around "not without letting a signal to… oh, only several thousand Followers of Darkness that we're here, and totally screw up this mission."

Shadow snorted "_there's your answer. Tough it out. Shadow out._" The hedgehog cut the link before Chaos could send a smart comment back. Sierra rolled her eyes, but also shivered "I'd hate to talk to FD at the moment, considering how cold it is." Chaos looked at her "the way the temperature seems to shoot down whenever he speaks?"

Sierra nodded, and was about to speak, but someone cut her off "of course," sure enough, the temperature seem to drop, and Chaos cursed, before drawing a blade to deflect the incoming axe strike. FD smirked "it's a pity, but your mission failed."

He snapped his fingers, and several Followers came up, holding struggling forms. An albino bat, a robot (being tugged along) a black cat, and golden and black hedgehogs. Chaos growled. FD smirked "not only have you brought me these prisoners, you have also given me a traitor to stand trial, and allowed me to sign your death warrant."

He turned to Sierra, clenching a fist "now I can finally finish what I started. For betrayal, and helping these _fools_, you shall pay the price!" like a repeat of what happened last time, Chaos homing-attacked the cat "_no one_ touches _any_ of my siblings." He looked back at Sierra, grinning "even those who deny being related to me."

FD laughed "so be it. Take them to the box." Another Follower grabbed Sierra, and the group took the captives to the other side of the base, which was set out like a stadium. The cat looked at his prisoners, and turned to Chaos "now for you."

The two dashed each other, exchanging blow for blow at near Sonic speeds. FD swung, Chaps fell back. The cat threw his axe; the hedgehog blocked it, sending it flying back to its owner. The hedgehog closed his eyes, and concentrated. After a moment, FD seemed to back away. The snow seemed to sharpen, forming into ice and hitting the Lord of Darkness.

Chaos yelled, raising a blade. A blast of Chaos energy dropped like a lightning bolt. Chaos pointed his other blade at FD, and the blast continued through his blades, hitting FD square in the chest. The cat skidded backwards, and Chaos leapt forward. FD roared "_ENOUGH_!" his fist was covered with dark energy, and he back-handed Chaos in the face.

The hedgehog went flying, hitting the far wall of the "stadium," and landing in the snow with a soft "oof." FD glared at the hedgehog "you have been a thorn in my side. Let's see how you fare with some of my new pets?" Chaos stood up "oh, ****. Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna enjoy this?"

Katherine glared at her brother for his language, before being nudged by Shadow "I think FD's finally lost it." Sierra snorted "I doubt he ever had it. Mind you, I doubt you leader ever had it either, for her to trust FD…"

Katherine nodded, before turning to the others. Rouge was struggling, before trying to turn up the charm, but the guards were having none of it, slapping the bat around the face. Sierra snorted, muttering "*****slapped…" the guard turned to her "you wanna go next, huh?"

His response was for the cat to glare at him. She then noticed Maria fiddling with something "what are you doing?" Maria lowered her voice "tracking device. Whatever FD has planned, I doubt its gonna be nice. And I don't want Chaos killed."

Rouge, having recovered from her slap, smirked "for obvious reasons." Maria's cheeks went scarlet "shut up. You'd be the same about Xerius. Now anyway, this thing is only to be used in an emergency. I think this counts." The hedgehog activated the device, before hiding it as the guard came back in her direction.

Chaos drew his blades, kicking out a circle of snow. The earth rumbled as a gate opened, revealing a huge, bird/lion crossover, something that looked suspiciously like one of the larger Dark Gaia minions, and something that looked like the old enemy Zorro's species. FD smirked "begin."

Chaos yelled, and the snow began flying at the creatures. Large ice spears began to form, impaling the Dark Althean. He vaulted over the animal crossover, which slammed a claw into the Dark Gaia minion. The two, being mindless creatures, began to fight each other, much to Chaos' amusement, and FD's displeasure.

Having enough of the comedy, Chaos ran his blade through the Dark Gaia creature, and turned to face the hybrid. It roared at him, and he smirked, rubbing his nose. The thing charged, and Chaos side-stepped.

**Time period, future, twenty five years**

**Place: Base Camp**

Storm frowned as he entered the room. Standing there were his friends, which confused him. All seemed prepared for a trip. With them were Zap, Windy, Kaine, Lyra, Tails, Cosmo, Sonic, Shadow, Robyn, Kelly, Maria, Sierra and Katherine.

Storm raised an eyebrow "okay, what's happening? I got the call." Maria tossed a back at him "supplies. For your mission." Storm stepped back "whoa, everyone… on a mission?" Xerius entered the room, and Zap began "Katherine asked for me to make a time machine. Xerius predicted that there's a chance an attack we can't win against coming. We're sending you to the past."

Sophie frowned "to… the past? And you want us to leave you?" Sonic stepped forward "you don't have a choice, Soph. We want you to find the past versions of ourselves. The time when this attack began is gonna be upon us soon. If we intercept it before things get too rough, you might change the future…"

Sangna shook her head "and be condemned to disappear." Katherine shook her head "not true. You'll disappear, but you'll be born into a different time, where we don't have to worry about whether we'll survive the day. And even if you wanted to come back, it's one way."

Storm's heart almost stopped "so that means…" Maria nodded, pulling her son in for a hug "yes. It'll be good bye. You have until tomorrow." Storm's face was a mixture of emotions, but he remembered Xerius' advice "_clear your mind_" his face turned expressionless, and he nodded "o-okay…"

As the younger generation walked away, Katherine looked at Maria "do you really think that was wise?" Maria turned to look at Katherine, and shrugged helplessly "how could I sugar-coat it for him? He needed to know. How would you put it if you were talking to Sangna?" Katherine shook her head "I just hope he doesn't take things too hard…"

Storm frowned. He sat on his bed, and stared at the picture beside him. It was one of him, Maria, and Chaos. It was the last time anyone had seen him before his death. The hedgehog had been reluctant to go, but now, looking at his picture, he began to think of the possibilities. His father would be alive in that time.

The hedgehog's musings were interrupted by the door opening, and Sophie walking in "hey." Storm grinned "hi." Sophie smiled "how are you taking it?" Storm laughed "pretty well, now. Think about it: my dad will be _alive_." Sophie nodded "but remember… this is only the beginning of the war. They won't know who we are."

Storm nodded "I know… but we can always tell them." He kissed the cat, and said "now, go on. I don't think anyone trusts us two in a room alone anymore…" Sophie laughed, before return the favour "wonder why. I'll see you tomorrow." Storm nodded, and Sophie left. Storm sighed, before throwing an arrow, not caring where it landed. It landed on his old calendar, ripping the page, but the date was still there _10/01/13- the beginning of the war._

**And here we go! I actually updated from school! :D**


	5. Future and present collide

**And here we are for chapter five! Finally rolling! :D**

**Sandy: so, you finally got round to reviewing... :P  
... *chucks shoes at FD*  
*shrugs back*  
Sorry to disappoint but it was British style... tenth of the first. Sorry, SandHeart  
*looks mildly concerned* okay, okay! Here ya go!  
*gives a "_I would if I could, bro_" look***

**Nomad: gee, never would've guessed... XD  
Silver: oh, come on! Taaake THIS! *pokes both you and Braelyn*  
Shadow: *glares at Kelly*  
Chaos: yup, I cursed!  
Yeah, This is War moments... XD**

**Retto: hmm... let's see... uh, once?  
*looks to the Doctor with a shrug* he's right, Doctor.  
Yeah, I wrote with the Doctor who one in mind, but not the Portal one.**

**DISCLAIMER: nada. Go eat an apple, it might appear in one of those. XD**

**Chapter 5**

Chaos cursed as he was pinned to a wall by one of FD's creatures of darkness. He yelped in pain as its claws cut into his skin "son of a-!" he was slammed into the wall again, and yelped. He glared at his guard "well, what are you waiting for, freak? Go on and kill me already!"

Instead of doing what he asked, which the hedgehog was grateful for, the monster threw Chaos across the battlefield, and he skidded to a stop in the snow. FD, who had been watching with what appeared to be amusement, appeared next to the hedgehog. As Chaos picked himself up shakily, FD chuckled, then burst into maniacal laughter "oh, how I longed to see this day! For you, the one who the sister look to for back up, and the brother looks up to, to be destroyed! I will break the ARK siblings utterly!"

Chaos stood there, suddenly bursting into Nega form "yeah… you and what army?" FD chuckled "I have a new army. Soon the Followers will rule alongside mechanics! Warriors of darkness and warriors of metal, ruling together!" Chaos frowned "what?" FD smirked "wouldn't you like to know? I promised that fool Eggman I'd give him the Ultimate power if he created what I needed him to. He complied, and is currently waiting for a gift that will never come! Once The Light Givers are destroyed, I will march upon this dimension, and that foolish scientist will disappear! But, for now, I will test my new army- on _you_!"

A strange call echoed. It seemed to be a reptilian hiss combined with a human shout. Three figures emerged. One was mottled green, with a reptilian face guard, and a nasty looking spear. The next looked like a cross between a Metarex soldier, and an anthromorph. The last was red, with blades around its centre, on its arms, and an axe head on its forehead.

Chaos raised an eyebrow "this it?" FD shook his head "just three of many, many more!" he snapped his fingers "attack!" the three figures rushed the hedgehog, who barely had time to defend himself. He was slashed, speared and clawed. In short, basically being tossed around like a rag doll. He tried to put up a fight, but it was all he could do to stay conscious, and everyone knew that.

* * *

As things started to take a turn for the worst, and Chaos was thrown to the ground for what appeared to be the millionth time, broken, beaten and bloodied, thing turned around. A blast took the three creatures out, and there stood Sonic, with the classic smirk on his face "FD, you should know better to mess with us!"

The group that had been captured were freed, and leapt down into the arena. Then Sonic noticed two things: Chaos, and the fact that the drones were slowly picking themselves up. Tails flew down from his spot, frowning at the robots "that should've been enough…"

Chaos groaned, drawing the attention to him. Tails gave the hedgehog a quick check, and gave Maria a nod "get him to the Typhoon. She's right outside this place." Maria nodded "what about these things?" she asked, referring to the droids that had now picked themselves up.

Sonic frowned "we've got it covered." He glanced at the robots uneasily. Something about how they'd managed to take the attack made him nervous. Maria nodded, before calling on her power over the wind, and flew off in search of the Typhoon.

Sonic turned to FD, raising Caliburn "as for you…" FD chuckled "you wish to challenge me?" Sierra watched "you wish to destroy him?" FD looked at Sierra "who are you to challenge me? Do you wish to die?" Sierra raised her blade of dark energy "if the Council of death wills it, then so be it. Because, if you want to get to Sonic, you'll have to go through me." Tails stepped up "and me!"

Sierra snorted "please, fox boy. All you do is tinker with those machines of yours. Save the fighting for those who actually know how to fight!" when she looked up, Tails was gone, having picked up FD, and was currently dragging him through the snow, before slamming him into a wall, and hitting him repeatedly with his nick-namesakes.

Sonic looked at Sierra, one eyebrow raised "you were saying?" Sierra rolled her eyes "he's just showing off." With a mutual nod, the two dashed towards FD, Sonic going faster. He ran and delivered a flying round-house kick to FD's face, causing the cat to go flying. Sierra raised her blade, bringing it down to slice the Lord of Darkness in half, but FD blocked it with his own.

The hedgehog and cat looked at each other, before looking to see how their comrades were doing. Tails, Katherine and Team Dark were locked in combat with the strange bots from before. Sonic muttered "guess we have the toughest job then." Sierra nodded, before gasping as the wind was knocked out of her.

Sonic growled at FD, his fur turning a dark navy for a split second "the heck?" FD smirked "your turn, hedgehog." Sonic chuckled, raising Caliburn defiantly "not likely." With that, the two began fighting, soon becoming blurs as they fought.

* * *

The two came to a standstill, their blades locked as both tried to overpower the other. FD looked at Sonic "you remind me… of another hedgehog I knew, way back when I formed my great army. She thought I loved her! What a fool she was, to believe such a thing! It was a relief to kill her."

Sonic growled, forcing the cat back a little "this hedgehog may have been a fool for believing something as cold as you could feel love. But she probably loved you, too. And that makes everything worse!" Sonic roared, forcing FD into a pretty painful position to avoid being sliced in half.

The gemstone in Sonic's gauntlet started glowing, and the hedgehog yelled "I should kill you for what you did! Those who live under the Light may seem inferior to you, but come round, like Sierra did!" a cough came from behind him "I never said I joined the Light Givers. I haven't, nor will I ever."

Sonic rolled his eyes "you don't have to be a Light Giver. But you fight alongside those of us in Team Heroes, to protect the Light." FD smirked "you can try killing me, but it won't work. I am immortal! I am _darkness _itself!" he kicked Sonic away, before blocking a slash from Sierra, disarming her, and giving her the same fate as Sonic. The cat slid away, touching down a little ways from the blue hedgehog.

FD yelled "my army! TO ME!" more of the robots appeared, encircling the small group. The group drew together, sword users brandishing their weapons in an attempt to keep the robots at bay. FD laughed "farewell, my adversaries!" he raised a hand, and gave the command "FIRE!" weapons charged, and Sonic resisted cursing "if we're hit, this is it. We need to move!"

Shadow pulled the green Chaos emerald from where he kept it, tossing it to Sonic, before pulling out his Soul Emerald "Faker, catch." Katherine caught on, pulling out her Soul emerald. The three emerald bearers raised the emeralds high "Chaos… CONTROL!" the group warped away just as the weapons fired.

* * *

The seven landed on the bridge of the Typhoon, breathing heavily. Knuckles frowned "you guys okay?" the group took a moment, but nodded. Shadow and Katherine went to find Maria and Chaos, Tails went to his position in the Captain's seat, and Sonic, Sierra and the rest of Team Dark remained on the bridge.

Sierra frowned "well, that could've gone better…" Rouge pulled out the white Chaos emerald "we got the emerald back." Sonic rolled his eyes "but his base still remains fully functional and intact. Then there's this new army of his to worry about…"

Tails spoke up "I took a scan of them. They're robots, but they're living. Like Omega and Gamma. But these ones have dark energy pulsing through their circuits, mingling with the electricity. That trace is faint, but it's there." Sonic frowned "there could be a trip, where the Dark energy overpowers the electricity, and these robots become FD's alone. Eggman's a goner if that happens."

Omega piped up "KEEP IN MIND THAT MYSELF AND MY… PREDECESSOR GAMMA ENDED UP BETRAYING DOCTOR EGGMAN. IF THIS PROGRAMMING HAS BEEN PUT INTO THESE ROBOTS, THEY ARE LIKELY TO REJECT THEIR MASTERS." Tails frowned "but when will FD pull this trick?" all eyes on the bridge turned to Sierra. Sonic spoke up "you worked for FD for… three hundred years? You probably know him better than the rest of us. When would he spring a move like this?"

Sierra shrugged "if FD wasn't so… different than before, I would be able to tell you, but something's different about him. His way of working, it's different…" Chaos finished for her "it's madness."

Eyes turned on the red hedgehog. He'd recovered slightly, but some scars were still evident on his face. He straightened the cowboy hat on his head, giving him the look of a sheriff who'd been through a tough time defending his town "FD's gone mad. Your betrayal act probably sent him over the edge. But I heard the story. FD was going on about a hedgehog, right?"

Sonic nodded, and the immortals- Zap and Windy- winced. The latter asked "he told you about Light?" Sonic frowned "he didn't mention the name… he just mentioned a hedgehog… and how he killed her." Chaos frowned "Light the hedgehog… the first Light Giver. Darkness the cat, the first Follower of Darkness…"

Zap nodded sadly "he deceived, us, all of us. Right from the start, when he joined the adoptive family…" Sierra froze "wait… just a second here. You're telling me… that Father Darkness… was related to you?" Zap looked annoyed "yes. I was in an orphanage, when the leader of the house, brought home a black cat, beaten to a pulp. He became part of our family. I treated him like a brother. A few hundred years later, disappearances started to happen. The king of the Light Givers was killed. My friend, Light, was put in charge, without a clue of what to do. The cat… was her guard. It was all a trick; the first of FD's many."

All listened as Zap continued "he killed Light before revealing who he was. That is why FD and I are sworn enemies. Not because of the whole Light Giver and Followers of Darkness feud, because of the way he killed the one who loved him and turned his back on the family." Zap's voice was tight as he spoke "now, I think we should be getting back." With a silent agreement, Tails fired up the Typhoon, and headed for home.

* * *

**Time zone: future, twenty-five years**

**Location: Base Camp**

* * *

Storm looked at the portal, then back to his elders. He'd been dreading this moment, but he knew it would happen. They'd have to go to the past, and prevent this war. Still, it didn't lessen the pain of saying goodbye.

Maria looked the young hedgehog in the yes "this is it. You guys will go through. Even Tails and Zap don't know where it will put you, but it will put you in a reasonably close zone to the group. You're the leader now. Do it well." She gave her son a hug "now, be careful."

Sangna frowned as she looked to her mother. Much like Storm, her father, Silver the hedgehog, wasn't present. Katherine smiled at Sangna "you know what you have to do. Prevent this war from happening, and we can all live a happy life." Sangna nodded, trying not to cry "I'll miss you." Katherine gave a small smile "you won't have to. I'll be in that time, too."

Sangna nodded "I know that, but I'll miss _you_." A tear ran down the young cat's face, and Katherine gave the silver-white cat a hug "hey, don't cry. I know you can do it. You might even be able to finally master your other power?" Sangna nodded "I'll do it. Count on it." Katherine nodded "don't do anything stupid." Hearing the line, which had almost become a famous catchphrase for Katherine, Sangna had to grin.

* * *

Farewells were said, and the younger generation stared at the portal. Storm looked to Xsus, Kelly and Charmy. All three nodded back. Xsus saluted like Chaos would've done, Charmy gave a grin, and Kelly waved. Storm nodded, before noticing Kuro. The echidna was looking a little down, and Storm knew why. Everyone had said their goodbyes, but the echidna couldn't. His had been made long before the mission was even thought about.

Storm offered a hand for a handshake "for a better future?" Kuro nodded, performing his half, and saying "for a better future." Sophie grinned, and Storm took her hand, putting it in his "you ready?" the cat nodded "always. Let's do it to it." As one, the group leapt through the portal, time travelling to the past.

* * *

As the kids left, the adults finally let the tears fall. It didn't last, since troops, some similar to those in FD's arena appeared. The adults assumed positions, and battle began. As the battle raged on, no one noticed the portal closing, perhaps forever.

* * *

Storm groaned as he woke up, spitting out a clump of grass. He woke up in a jolt, realising they'd landed in a different time. The others were still out cold, spread out across the area. Storm wanted to wake them, but first he needed to check the machine had worked. Conveniently, a Mobian mouse, elderly, but enjoying a walk, strolled by. He called "hey!"

The mouse turned "yes? What can I do for you? My, you're looking a bit lost. And a little beaten up, if you don't mind me saying?" Storm looked down. His fur had smoke curling off it. He shrugged off his shock, and asked "what year is this?" the mouse chuckled "and here's me thinking it was those of my age that had terrible memory. It's the year twenty-thirteen. Do you need the date, too?"

Storm nodded "please." The mouse continued "the eighth of the first, my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be off." Storm nodded "thank you." The mouse smiled "always glad to be of service!" with that, the mouse walked off, and Storm muttered to himself "eighth of the first, twenty-thirteen. Two days…" he looked around. Not too far away were the shining skyscrapers of Station Square.

Storm nodded to himself, before going to wake up the others. He was glad to find that they'd all done the job for him, and got themselves together. Sophie frowned "did we… time travel?"

Storm nodded "I just had a conversation with someone. We've got two days to find and help Team Heroes, the help end this war before it begins." Sorro nodded "despite the risks?" Storm nodded "despite the risks." He thought hard "now… where to look for world-renowned heroes?" Jun frowned "how about we start off at GUN HQ? I know there's one in Station Square."

Storm nodded "guess it's a start. Right then, to Station Square we go!" the group got together, and started to head towards the city, to find the heroes and help save the future.

**And now we have the kids in the past! What will happen next?**


	6. Light against Light

**Another chapter, up from school! Exams have meant my writing's been on the ropes, but here we are! :D Now, let's get down to business!**

**Amicus: seriously, Ami?! *laughs* shame there was no disclaimer though...  
Well, the reason they're so powerful is... *goes into five hour lecture about their power* and that's it.  
Sonic: heh! As always!  
Yeah, that'll be fun.**

**Retto: yeah, not many... probably twice... sorry, rambling now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't be bothered...**

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was back at Tails' workshop. The emerald guardians had headed to Angel Island to return the Chaos emerald to where it belonged, and to check on the Master Emerald. It was quite peaceful, which the group found nice after the attack.

* * *

Chaos frowned as he sat on top of the Workshop. Things were swirling around his mind: the failed mission, FD's madness, the strange army. He looked around. Something felt off. Like a surge of energy at one point. It was faint, not enough to register on his binders, more like a gut feeling.

Chaos shrugged off his other thoughts, trying to focus on the energy. But when he had his full focus, he found it disappeared. The hedgehog raised an eyebrow. Energy signatures didn't just disappear, unless the source was a portal. He shook his head "doesn't make any sense…"

He was greeted by another voice "what doesn't make sense?" landing next to him was Windy. Seeing Chaos' look, Windy chuckled "what? You're not the only one who likes it up high." She looked at him "but seriously, what doesn't make any sense?"

Chaos explained the strange energy problem, and Windy frowned "could've been time energy… how about we got find out?" Chaos chuckled "finally gained your respect, huh?" Windy allowed a small smirk "just don't lose it." Chaos nodded "I won't."

* * *

The two came down from the top of the Workshop, and Windy said "focus on that feeling, and head in that direction. I'll follow. But don't close your eyes. We don't want you to get hurt." She chuckled, remembering something that had happened with Xsus when he'd tried sensing energy.

Chaos nodded, and started heading eastward. Windy looked on before following. The route took them through a forest, and halfway through, Chaos' binder started beeping. The hedgehog looked down "energy trace detected." Windy nodded "good. Now, where does it say- TREE!"

Chaos, who had been walking backwards, turned around and sidestepped, narrowly missing a tree "thanks, Wind." Windy rolled her eyes "no problems. Now, let's find that trace, and try not to get killed by trees." Chaos shook his head "you're not gonna let that go, are you?" Windy smirked "I'll think about it."

* * *

Their path took them to same hill the younger generation had been on not too long ago. Chaos looked at his binder "time energy. Some travelled through time, and landed, on…" he stepped on where Storm had landed "this exact spot." He looked at his binder again "but it's not a natural time-traveller, the energy seems to have been aided by machinery."

Windy frowned "like a time-travelling version of Zap's Dimension-Jumping machine?" Chaos nodded "something like that, yeah." He looked around "the energy was captured on one side, but wasn't fully released on this side, it would appear. The portal was… one way, you might say. This is almost like the fake Chaos energy Tails had some time back."

Windy seemed lost in thought after her comment about Dimension Jumping, and Chaos caught that "something's wrong. What's the matter?" Windy said "what I'm about to tell you, is something only myself, Zap and yourself will know. Clear?"

Chaos nodded "spill." Windy lowered her voice, as if trying to keep anyone from hearing it except the two of them "we need to keep the Dimension Jumpers, Katherine, Xsus and Xerius especially, in this Dimension. I've heard rumours that Queen Tatha is planning to execute them for treason."

Chaos frowned "treason? What have they done wrong?" Windy sighed "for making friends with, and for some of them, forming a relationship with, people from other Dimensions." Chaos nearly exploded "_but_-!" Windy hissed "shush!" Chaos sighed "but, how does that make sense?"

Windy frowned "when the relationship develops, you know how things work out. The result- and I hate this term for them- is a half-breed. The last time we had half-breeds, all of them were killed off, for being a cross between dimensioners."

Chaos frowned "the Leader when I was there didn't seem that unkind." Windy sighed "shortly after you left, Max was taken out of power. The second-in-command, which was going to be you, took control. There was_ no_ second-in-command, so we ended up with Tatha."

Chaos frowned "but… simply for being a cross between people from different dimensions? A fate _that _harsh!?" Windy nodded "one time, Zap and I talked about just upping and leaving, coming to this Dimension and never turning back."

Chaos nodded "I'd say do it. I-!" he cut off, pushing Windy to one side, and rolling to the opposite, as a white vehicle passed by. Windy noticed an insignia on it, and paled "dang it!" Chaos looked between the space where the vehicle was, and Windy "what?"

Windy turned tail, heading towards the forest. Chaos kick-started his jet shoes, and quickly caught up with the cat "what's wrong, Windy? I need to know! This could affect everyone!" Windy spoke quickly "the Light Givers… they're coming for the others! Last time we were there, they saw the others weren't with us. They said they'd come for them. I never realised- they said something afterwards, a date! It's today!"

Chaos' eyes snapped open "they're coming to take the Dimension Jumpers to stand trial for treason." He cursed, grabbed Windy's arm, and Chaos Controlled to the Workshop, just as the vehicle came round for another strike.

* * *

Katherine frowned as she looked around. Now _she _was having a bad feeling. She yelped, leaping back and drawing her sword as two figures flashed into existence "Chaos! Windy! Where have you two been?" Chaos looked at her wide eyed "no time for that! Get the other Dimension Jumpers, and find somewhere! Light Givers coming!"

Someone else said "too late." Three cats, wearing the white clothes of a Light Giver, and holding blades of Light energy, surrounded them. Chaos drew his blades, and the two cats with him formed theirs. One of the Light Givers said in an emotionless voice "you will round up your friends, and come with us back to the other Dimension."

Chaos levelled one of his blades "not likely. These guys aren't going unless it's with their own free will!" the same trooper, obviously the leader of the three, pointed to Chaos "kill the hedgehog." Chaos frowned as the two charged up Light energy, then met their blasts with his own. The two charged, raising their blades, and Chaos yelled. Water erupted from the ground, forming a whirlpool around the red hedgehog. The water repelled the two. One decided to charge, but Chaos disarmed him, and the cat bit the dust.

Chaos sheathed his own blades, and picked up the one made of Light energy. Responding to his touch, the colour changed from white to gold- Light energy to Chaos energy. He elbowed the other cat, who'd tried to stab him from behind, causing the cat to fall forward, dropping his blade, which Chaos picked up, once again changing the energy. With that, the two blades dissolved into nothingness.

Chaos looked at the leader "you sure? I'll gladly take you on next." The leader shook his head "that is unnecessary. I shall withdraw. But know this. You have made an enemy of the Light Givers." With that, the cat teleported away.

Chaos sighed, before grunting as a blast of Light energy hit his back. He stumbled, before finding Katherine, palm smoking. The cat started "you idiot! You've got the entirety of the Light Givers against you now!" Chaos raised an eyebrow "most of them. The others aren't against me."

Katherine shook her head "they don't count. Now, they'll probably come at you with everything. You _may_ be the Original life-form, and you _might_ be quite powerful, but even you can't take this. You'll be killed! What will Maria think? What in all Alvainia was going through your mind when you challenged them!?"

Chaos sighed "I was trying to prevent them from killing you…" Katherine froze "what?" Windy took over "there's a _reason_ I've been keeping you away from the Light Dimension. Rumours have been going around Tatha wants us executed." Katherine raised an eyebrow "why? I haven't done anything wrong!" Chaos said one word "Silver."

Katherine blushed, but muttered "why? Why does that rule exist?" Chaos muttered "because the Light Givers have become a load of caudexes." Katherine tried to point something out, but she stopped. They weren't really Light Givers anymore. They weren't really Dimension Jumpers, except for when they went to the _Light _Dimension nowadays. They'd found a home here, friends, and some of them had even found a relationship. Sonic's Dimension had become more of a home than the Light Dimension.

Katherine sighed "fine. What now?" Chaos turned to the workshop, and said "we go in. we tell the Dimension Jumpers. They need to know. Sierra included. They'll probably go at us for aiding a Follower of Darkness, too." Chaos groaned, not fully recovered from the fight with FD. The three walked back into the workshop.

* * *

Storm looked wide-eyed at the city around them. It looked nothing like the ruined world of the future. He asked "what now?" Sorro saw an ice cream vendor, and grinned "get some ice cream? Maybe the guy knows where the GUN HQ is?"

Storm chuckled "you just want ice cream." The group walked towards the vendor, who grinned "well, you're some new faces! You from around here?" Storm thought about what to say, before simply shaking his head "nope. We're from a different place." The vendor grinned "well, I suppose I'd better get on with my job. What do you want?"

After getting the ice creams, Storm placed the amount of rings required on the counter "while my mind is on it, do you know where GUN HQ is?" the vendor nodded "you got business there? Not that it's my business." He gave them their directions. Storm grinned "thanks, sir!"

The vendor grinned "no problem. I hope I'll see your faces around again sometime!" as the group walked off, the vendor muttered "could've sworn the kid looked familiar…"

* * *

The group were on their path, eating their ice creams. The weather had turned nice, and Storm grinned. The mission had gone without a hitch so far, which was more than they could usually say. Most of their plans fell apart within the first three seconds of being put into motion.

Soon they found GUN HQ. Unlike the ruined building in the future, this building looked extremely hi-tech, with dark and light panes of glass. The place itself was huge, and Storm nodded "part one of the plan complete. Without a hitch, too." Sophie chuckled, taking the hedgehog's hand and saying "don't jinx it."

"Hello, how can I help you?" came the bored voice of a receptionist. Storm hadn't noticed, gawking at the inside. Video screens covered the place, and data was being streamed from one place to the other. The others weren't much better. The receptionist tapped on her desk "I don't have all day here. Now, what do you want?"

Storm got over his shock "we just wanna know where Sonic the hedgehog is at the moment." The bored reply of "they're at the Workshop" came, and Storm nodded, before the group left.

"Well, she was _certainly_ a bright spark, wasn't she?" Storm wasn't exactly impressed by the receptionist's attitude. Sophie, who had once again taken the hedgehog's hand, gave it a squeeze, before she stepped in front of him "come on! Lighten up a bit! This place is supposed to be better!"

Storm allowed a small smile "I'm not cracking this attitude completely until we find them." Sophie pouted "and you say _she's _a downer…" Storm rolled his eyes "whatever." The group began heading towards Tails' workshop "_well, this is it. I'll finally be able to see everyone again_…"

**One step closer... next chapter shall decide things! :D**


	7. Present and Future collide!

**Hey guys! Updating this quick because I really shouldn't be on the site right now. XD**

**Strife: good to see you still read Strife! :D**

**Amicus: yeah, its fun to write it  
I think its trillion...  
Well, don't wait any longer! :D**

**Nomad: yeah  
Chaos: I know right?  
Yeah, it isn't fair.  
And here it is! :D**

**Retto: yeah...  
I don't know. Yeah, it probably would be funny...**

**DISCLAIMER: ... *tosses oranges***

**Chapter 7**

"Guys! This is important!" Chaos yelled. The Dimension Jumpers were there, but they were talking among themselves, and the rest of Team Heroes. Everyone, the Emerald guardians, Team Chaotix, the Rouges, Team Moon, and Team Fulminata were there.

Kaine spoke up "important to who?" Chaos gestured to the Dimension Jumpers "these guys, mainly, but they might take an interest in you and Lyra, considering you have Light and Dark energy…" Chase frowned, tapping his foot "well, spill it. We don't have all day!"

To his surprise, Chaos nodded "indeed we don't. Light Givers are coming to take you guys back to the Light Dimension. There, assuming they get you, you will be put on trial for treason, for forming friendships and relationships with other dimensioners."

Cream frowned "Xsus will… die, because of me?" Xsus grinned "it won't matter, because they won't catch us, right?" he face was hopeful, but when everyone was silent, he repeated in a smaller voice "right…?"

Xerius frowned "_it may not be that easy. Light Givers usually attack in large numbers when they seek out rogue members, or people who need to stand trial._" Xsus frowned "so… we don't stand a chance?" Katherine shook her head "it is unlikely. They'll be working with technology far beyond our understanding by now. Time is different for the Light Dimension."

Jasmín snorted "let them be captured. No point in losing our lives in a meaningless battle, which we'll lose." Maraya swatted the fox around them head "what the heck, Jasmín? These people have relationships. Heck, one of them even has family here!"

Flame snorted "if it wasn't for Sierra, I'd be agreeing with the fox. No point wasting our time on some Light Givers. But I'm fighting for Sierra. Someone has to watch her back." Sierra smirked "gee, thanks, Flames."

* * *

Storm grinned as he finally saw the Workshop "so, they'll be in there?" Midna frowned "should be." Lizzie smiled "finally. It'll be good to see mom and dad again…" Storm chuckled "I don't think your parents had even got together at this point, Lizzie." Nygo laughed at his cousin, but was cut off when Storm said "same with you, Ny." Nygo pouted "aww…"

Storm walked forward, then leapt back as a blast of white energy touched down before him. The group were surrounded by Light Givers. A leader called out "you have connections with the Dimension Jumpers?" Storm sweat-dropped "you could say that…"

The lead Light Giver raised a blade "you will help us turn in the traitors, or die." Storm raised his own, and each of the group drew their respective weapons "how about a third option? Neither!" he raised his blades to block a strike, and the battle began.

* * *

Chaos frowned as he heard the commotion outside. The others also heard it. Sonic frowned "what the heck?" the group raced out, to find several Light Givers fighting against a group of people- no older than fifteen. As they watched, a Light Giver knocked one of the figures away, and Chaos noticed he had golden fur, along with red streaks in his fur. Chaos frowned. He felt a strange urge to protect this kid.

* * *

Storm growled as he blocked another attack. He saw a group of people, and gulped when he saw the red hedgehog. It took everything he had not to yell out, and his moment of indecision made him vulnerable. He saw smashed across the area, and he saw a Light Giver stand over him. Then someone smashed the person out of the way, and standing in front of him was his dad.

Storm couldn't speak, he could only the hand of a person who was dead in his time, and stand up. He vaguely heard someone talking, before shaking his head "sorry, what?" Chaos rolled his eyes "you okay, kid? Nothing broken? Headache, anything like that?"

Storm shook his head "I'm fine." He turned to see the rest of Team Heroes joining in with the fighting "we should probably help out…" Chaos nodded "right…" both drew their weapons, and charged into battle. Once again, Storm was struck by how easily he was talking to his father. He shrugged, before hilt-smashing the nearest Light Giver in the head.

* * *

Just when things were getting better, a voice called "my, fighting against your own, now are we?" everyone froze, turning to see FD, a group of Followers, and a group of the strange robots. Katherine resisted cursing, especially since she felt something for the silver-white cat beside her. Almost like she was supposed to know this cat, and they were close. Like family. She stepped forward, and for once, a Light Giver didn't attack her "we totally needed you here, Father Darkness."

FD simply smirked "I came to see what was happening." He turned to the Light Givers "well? Choose your enemy. Me, or them?"

The Light Givers frowned, and FD smirked "you can't choose. Very well, I'll leave you to destroy one another. But you…" he gestured to the younger group "you watch your step. The future is the way it is for a reason."

Storm snarled "we don't need your advice. Time can be re-written. That's why we're here. Now, get lost before I try to cut your head off."

FD disappeared, and Storm turned to the Light Givers "that goes for you guys to. What's coming to both dimensions is much more concerning than these few. So tell Tatha to back off, if she knows what's good for her?"

A Light Giver stepped forward, pulling a blade out of thin air "you dare threaten the leader of the Light Givers?" Storm nodded "yeah, I did. You want me to demonstrate what I'll do to her on you?"

The Light Givers backed off, before teleporting away. Storm smirked "just as I thought. No wonder they were destroyed so easily…"

The golden hedgehog turned to see a few disapproving faces. Chaos raised an eyebrow "it would appear you have some explaining to do, my friend." Storm laughed inwardly "_'my friend?' Ha! If only he knew…_" he them spoke out loud "how about we go inside? My friends will need some care for their wounds and stuff."

Sorro pulled out a glass bottle "we could try the healing bottle…?" Storm shuddered "nope. I don't wanna go there again." Sorro raised the bottle, protesting "I'm sure I've got the mixture right!"

Storm shook his head "Sorro, I'm sorry, but no." Sorro pouted "aww…" Jun walked up to her brother "don't feel so down, bro. They'll come in handy someday soon, I'm sure." Sorro looked at his sister, before sighing and putting the bottle away. Chaos grinned "very well, onwards!" he headed straight to the Workshop, everyone else in tow. Storm hung around outside, looking at the people, some of which he knew, talked with a dead man. He shrugged, and followed everyone in, completely oblivious to the grass where he was standing withering and dying.

**And here we go! Seven chapters down!**


	8. Strange happenings

**So, another chapter. I'm doing a spurt of uploading cuz I'm going on holiday next week! So expect another chapter of "Demigods at Gakuen Hetalia, and something on my DA as well.! :D Now, to the reviews!**

**Rya: right, before I do anything... *death huggle* OHMYGODSIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!  
It's the Light Givers, there's only a smart few that actually do have sense. XD  
Can I smack her next?  
IKR, he's so cute! :D  
Eh, the Light Givers are the Light Givers. But I believe that's the last we see of them. Till a mention in one of my crossover stories, and the story after the next in this series.**

**Zorz: **

**Amicus: *throws some more to you* here!  
*blocks your saber with my own* save it, Ami.  
You heard the Amicus! Back off! XD  
IKR, so stupid!  
... *chucks healing bottle at you* :P  
LOL, trust me, I need some drama in my life.**

**Retto: yeah, probably not  
Duly noted**

**Strife: *man(hedgie?)hug* good to see you to, man.  
As for Terios... DAMMIT! I knew I'd forgotten ONE of the kids...  
Thanks for the comment, dude!**

**DISCLAIMER:...**

**Chapter 8**

Storm frowned as he stood next to his father, and it again struck him. He was standing next to a dead man. It was taking everything he had not to break down and hug the hedgehog. This one had no idea who he _really _was. The elder hedgehog called for silence. He got it, before turning to the younger hedgehog "so, you've got some explaining?"

Storm nodded "yeah." He turned to the group "so, as Father Darkness said, we're from the future. We come from a future where FD's new soldiers, true to their programming, turned on their masters. However, _unlike_ Gamma and Omega, who turned to the side of the good, these robots when on a killing spree, finding a way to kill FD, then Eggman. Team Heroes, the Rogues, Team Moon, Team Fulminata teamed up with GUN to try and subdue the threat, but in the short amount of time between them killing off the evil, and being declared a threat, they managed to duplicate themselves by the thousands, using ARK technology, as well as creating new forms of them. They began calling themselves Gyzoids, and they began a war. We came from thirty five years ago, that's how long the war's been going."

Chaos frowned "so, you're here to change things?" Sophie nodded "we- us, and the people of the future- planned to destroy it before it begins, shut down and destroy all the robots." Sierra frowned "then you guys are a few hours too late. FD has already launched the army." Sangna frowned "then we take it to them, prevent any more from being created…" she was cut off, hearing a bleeping noise.

Midna checked her watch, which was similar to Chaos' binders "Gyzoids, moving through this area. A figure of immense power is leading them. They're headed for Station Square." Chaos frowned "FD's with them. The choice is whether we leave him with them, and he dies, or kick their butts. Either way, a choice _needs_ to be made."

Maria shrugged "we help. I'm no fan of the lord of Darkness, but it's only because we destroy those bots, and hopefully prevent that future." Katherine frowned "hold up. Changing the future would lead to everything from that period being erased, having not existed?" Storm nodded "we came here, fully knowing the consequences."

"The choice, it would appear, is to go and save that cat's life, it seems." The voice made everyone that was on the ARK tense up. Standing in the doorway was a large man with a moustache. He bore a resemblance to Eggman, being slightly round, and have a long moustache. He nodded to Team ARK "Katherine, Chaos and Shadow. And judging by the looks…" he walked over to Maria, knelt down to her level, and looked her in the eye, before nodding and hugging her "Maria..!"

The golden hedgehog returned the embrace, tearing up slightly "grandfather…?" she noticed the three 'experiments' looking at the elderly professor apprehensively "what's wrong…?" Shadow clenched a fist, stepping towards Gerald Robotnik "you _used_ me, Professor. You used me against my will, and almost caused death to millions through me."

Chaos frowned, looking at the Professor uncertainly "you asked us to help you in your plans for revenge. We told you _no_. Shadow has a point. But…" he looked the professor up and down "you've changed, you seem in control again…" he smiled "hello again, Professor Gerald Robotnik."

Gerald smiled "a pleasure as always, Chaos the hedgehog." he glanced between the red hedgehog and Maria "still doing your job, I hope?" Chaos chuckled "if by _that_ you mean helping Maria, annoying Katherine, and joking about Shadow, then… yeah, I'm doing my job."

Gerald nodded "and what of the Soul emeralds?" each member of Team ARK pulled their emerald out, and Gerald turned to Maria "and _you_ need to explain." Maria smiled shyly "I somehow came back, but I'm immortal now. NIDS is history for me… I help defend this world now, against that cat, Father Darkness, and Ivo…" Gerald smiled "look at you. Nothing like the girl I knew on the ARK, wondering if each day could be her last, endlessly looking at the planet. Now you're fighting to save the world…" he looked at the rest of Team ARK "all of you."

Katherine gave a grin "_please_. I was saving worlds before these two," she pointed to her brothers, "were even designs on paper." Chaos chuckled "yet you're still not good enough to dodge _this_!" on the word "this" he aimed a poke for her head, the cat dodged, only to be poked in the side. Gerald shook his head "the sibling rivalry never changes…"

Sonic frowned "so, you're _the _Gerald Robotnik?" Gerald nodded "why yes, last I checked." He looked around "the world seems to have changed since I departed from it." Shadow looked thoughtful "yet here you stand, flesh and blood once more."

Sierra grumbled "that doesn't matter at the moment!" she yelled "we've still got those robots to defeat before something goes wrong and the future gets messed up!" Chaos snorted "no point in getting GUN involved yet." Sierra scowled "I'd prefer they didn't get involved at all, thank you very much."

Gerald nodded "I agree. I can't forgive them." Chaos snorted "they might be complete and utter thickos, but they don't do a bad job at cleaning up the mess bad guys leave behind." He sighed at the look Gerald gave him "_fine_. They don't get involved."

Strom rolled his eyes "typical." Sierra turned to glare at the hedgehog "what?" Storm cracked a grin "nothing, nothing." Sierra drew her sword, only to find it blocked by Storm's "I said it was nothing." Sophie rested a hand on Strom's shoulder, and the hedgehog calmed down, sheathing the two swords. The cat raised an eyebrow at Sierra "honestly, m-!" she froze, before continuing "we should focus on the real fight?"

Chaos nodded "indeed we should." He gestured for the younger group to go ahead "you know a lot about these guys. Lead." Storm smiled "with pleasure." He turned, and led his team out. Once out he glanced at Sophie "nice save."

Sophie shrugged "focus on the fight." Storm nodded, and drew his weapons. Sophie formed a blade of dark energy, and the other young ones formed their own weapons. The elders did the same (bar Gerald) and followed the group of Gyzoids into their destination- Station Square.

**So, that's another chapter down...**

**So, first off. Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but the prolonged times between updates are probably gonna continue for a while. I've recently gotten serious depressed, like *finger across neck* kinda depressed (I was reading a story, and it acually matched me. And the worse thing is, it was about Percy and Annabeth recovering from Tartarus... -_-). Thank Olympus my friends are all there...**

**On a lighter note... all you Percy Jackson fans out there, don't forget to wish our favourite Son of Poseidon happy birthday on Sunday- August 18th! :D**


End file.
